


[Extras] The Cupbearer drabble series

by Lilian_Cho



Category: Arthurian Mythology & Related Fandoms, BBC Merlin, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Siblings, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Footnotes, Gen, Humor, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1225330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Good Omens crossover & bonus crack, 2 X 100 words</i><br/> <br/>"I thought his half-sister* was the one who’d betray him?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Half-Brother Plan (cameos from Aziraphale & Crowley)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Cupbearer drabble series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224511) by [Lilian_Cho](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilian_Cho/pseuds/Lilian_Cho). 



"I thought his half-sister* was the one who’d betray him?"

"That was the initial plan, but with a half-brother we can have rivalry, backstabbing and all those fun** court machinations."

Below, Merlin dropped to the floor, still clutching the poisoned chalice. The look on Arthur's face could only be described as utter panic.

"Oops," Aziraphale said, sloshing wine on his companion's tunic.

"Bite your tongue, angel," Crowley groused.

 

* Rumours say that Morgana was Uther’s daughter. But anyone could see that King Uther was completely besotted with his queen.  
** Fun for Crowley. Not as much fun for the pawns.


	2. Not an orphanage (Uther, Arthur, Morgana)

Uther: "Where do they grow all these orphans anyway? In a farm? There's a limit to a king's generosity, you know."

Arthur: "We-ll, technically Merlin and I are only half-orphans."

Merlin: *nods in agreement*

Uther: "I’m such an emotionally distant father you two are practically full-fledged orphans anyway. This girl is the third and last orphan I'll raise up. I'm running a kingdom here, not an orphanage. Stray orphans can go to the next kingdom over."

_Several years later…_

Morgana: "There's this druid child whose father died because you EXECUTED him."

Uther: *shrugs* "Can't be helped. Just say no to orphans. Next."


End file.
